Tiresome
by ninjalover99
Summary: Simone was kicked out and is sent to live with her God-Father. She was expecting a boring life as usual but that wasn't going to happen. Now this grade skipping, totally crazy 14 year old in going to take over Ouran. But first she has to take over the Host Club. One thing's for sure, it's going to be a a tiresome job. And why is she hanging out with Yasuchicka?


Simone sat in the center of the Ouran maze, in a beautiful rose vine covered pavilion. Ouran was much different than she expected. When her parents were both sick of having a teen with a bad attitude in the house she was sent to live with her godfather, she had no idea he was going to send her to fancy pants academy. So now Simone had to attend the high class social school, barely learning anything.

At first she thought this would be a good way to make friends for once and see the world past her crappy home town. It wasn't. For the past 2 weeks, since she'd begun at Ouran, she felt uncomfortable. People got to close, they were too nice, all of them were part of some stupid club, and she could never get any of her math done because she needed a quiet room to concentrate.

Right now, in the shade of the pavilion, Simone spent her hours after school studying until it was dark. She had just finished her math which meant she had no more homework tonight. So like the weirdo she was, she decided to explore the high school, figuring it was empty. Before she did she leaned her head back, letting her neck curve over the cool marble seat in the pavilion. "You ok?" she heard a low, strong voice ask from only a few feet away.

Simone lifted her head drowsily and looked towards the voice. A sexy, tall man stood in front of her but she didn't really pay attention. "Uh, yeah… You need me to go? I was about to so I could…"

"I'm Takashi. Most people call me Mori." Takashi had no idea why he said that but there was something about this girl that made him feel like he could be himself. She was the only girl he'd ever met who hadn't spent the first minute with him obsessing over his looks and his body.

"Ok Takashi," Simone sighed, exasperated, "I'm Simone Abernathy, new to Ouran and most people call me Weirdo." Takashi looked at her confused, she smiled slyly. "Whatever dude, I gotta go home, my God-family is gonna freak if I'm late. See ya." Simone lifted her bag and slung it over her shoulder, shoving her math notes and worksheet into her bag. She began maneuvering out of the maze, followed by Takashi.

"Who are your God-Parents?" Takashi asked as they finished exiting the maze.

"Yoshio Ootori." She said bluntly as she hurried to get to the limo her God- Brother was waiting in.

"Will we be seeing you at the club?" asked Takashi.

"You will see me but I will never be a guest at a petty club bent on making girls feel a false sense of reality that will be ripped away from her at some point. It's pointless, it isn't as if you people ever fall for your guests." said Simone as she pulled out her cell phone to call her God- Brother.

"We give those girls hope of love and a satisfaction that lasts them for a very long time, what's wrong with that?" asked Takashi.

"You're doing to make yourself look and feel good. You're all players in Suohs game for power."

"Tamaki isn't-" Takashi started.

"Intentionally doing it, but he spent his whole young life craving affection he didn't have, now he's using his looks and personality to charm girls who think they're in love but they aren't." Simone said cutting him off.

"That's amazing insight." Takashi stated as a limo drove up, obviously to pick up Simone.

Simone turned to him, her bag swinging behind her. She looked him in the eye which was hard because she was only 5'4. "Thank you Takashi, I want to be a psychiatrist." She said before turning to the limo and slipping inside.

Takashi watched as they drove away and once they were out of eyesight he called Hunny. "Hello?" came a sweet voice from the other end of Takashi's phone.

Takashi grunted. "I just met a wonderful girl and I think she's going to cause some problems in the club." said Takashi.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do." Said Hunny before he hung up to assess the problem at hand, this would be an interesting term at Lovely Ouran Academy.

* * *

**Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-_Ninja_**


End file.
